Hong Kong 97
Hong Kong 97 (яп. 香港97, англ. Hon Kon 97[3], стилизовано на обложке как HONGKONG1997) — нелицензионная видеоиграв жанре Shoot 'em up, вышедшая в 1995 году для Super Famicom на дискете и разработанная компанией HappySoft Ltd., японская компания производящая Homebrew игры. Она была разработана японским журналистом Йошихиза «Коулун» Куросавой (яп. クーロン黒沢, англ. Kūron Kurosawa), который сказал, что сделал её за два дня. Игра получила множество почитателей культа в Японии и на Тайване из-за её печально известного ужасного качества. Содержание *1Сюжет *2Игровой процесс *3Разработка *4Приём *5Примечания *6Ссылки =Сюжет[править | править код]= Действие игры основано на передаче суверенитета над Гонконгом в 1997 году. Люди из материкового Китая начали иммигрировать в Гонконг и значительно увеличили уровень преступности. В качестве контрмеры, Чин (Джеки Чан в образе из фильма Закусочная на колёсах), неустановленный родственник Брюса Ли и наркоман[4][5], были наняты правительством Гонконга (в лице Криса Паттена), чтобы уничтожить все 1,2 миллиарда людей в Китае. Но в то же время в Китае проводились исследования, чтобы вернуть мертвого Тонг Шау Пина (Дэн Сяопина) к жизни в качестве «ультимативного оружия». Когда игра была выпущена в 1995 году, Дэн Сяопин, который был мёртв в игре, был ещё жив. Тем не менее, он умер в 1997 году, когда на самом деле происходит сюжет игры[6]. =Игровой процесс[править | править код]= Сразу после введения сюжета (который следует за некоторыми рекламными объявлениями и титульным экраном) начинается игра. Игрок управляет Чином, цель которого — стрелять и уклоняться от китайского населения и полицейских, движущихся вниз от верхней части экрана. При выстреле враги взрываются в ядерном грибе, оставляя после себя сверкающий труп и предметы для мгновенной смерти или временной непобедимости. Через некоторое время с боков начинают появляться автомобили, двигаясь горизонтально по экрану в качестве препятствий. После того, как игрок победил тридцать врагов, появляется последний босс, ультимативное оружие Тонг Шау Пин (изображенный как бестелесная, непропорционально гигантская голова Дэн Сяопина). Как только он побежден, игра повторяется. В качестве фона в игре отображаются статичные фотографии, которые чередуются между изображениями пропаганды Маоизма, Гуйлинём, лого Asia Television Limited, лого китайской Coca-Cola или Мао Цзэдуна в монохромной палитре. Если в Чина попадёт что-то, кроме предмета неуязвимости, игра немедленно заканчивается (если Чин не находится в состоянии неуязвимости) и показывается экран «game over», на котором изображён неподвижный кадр трупа человека с пулевыми отверстиями. Слова «CHIN IS DEAD!» на английском и на грамматически неправильном китайском «Chén sǐ wáng» (яп. 陳死亡) можно интерпретировать как «Chin is dead» или, если как имя собственное, «Dead Chin» — наложены поверх экрана «game over». Затем игра переходит к титрам (включая в список партнёров по сотрудничеству посольство Канады в Японии), а затем возвращается на титульный экран и повторяется снова. После включения игры можно услышать первые две строчки жизнерадостной песни «I Love Beijing Tiananmen», которые бесконечно повторяются в течение всей игры. В игру можно играть на английском, японском или традиционном китайском. =Разработка[править | править код]= В январе 2018 года Йошихиса «Коулун» Куросава, ответственный за Гонконг 97, окончательно нарушил молчание по поводу разработки игры для газеты South China Morning Post[7]. Он заявил, что его цель состояла в том, чтобы сделать самую худшую игру в качестве насмешки над игровой индустрией. Поскольку у Куросавы не было особых навыков программирования, ему помогал сотруднику Enix, и игра была сделана за два дня. Куросава взял музыку из подержанного LaserDisc, который он купил на Шанхайской улице, а спрайт главного героя был взят с постера фильма[8][9]. После завершения игры, Куросава использовал Game backup device, которое могло копировать игры Super Famicom на дискеты, устройства продавались в компьютерных центрах Sham Shui Po. Он сделал несколько товаров через статьи, написанные под псевдонимами для подпольных игровых журналов, и организовал почтовый сервис для продажи игр на дискетах и в картриджах[10]. После продажи этих копий в течении нескольких месяцев он забыл о своей бутлеге. Позже, в конце 2000-х он узнал, что Hong Kong 97 получила всеобщее внимание. В конце концов, поклонники Hong Kong 97 нашли его аккаунт в Facebook, и с тех пор его неоднократно задавали вопросы, связанные с игрой[11]. =Приём[править | править код]= В ретроспективных обзорах Hong Kong 97 встретили подавляюще с отрицательными отзывами, а некоторые назвали его одной из худших видеоигр из когда-либо созданных[12][13][14][15][16]. Журналисты отмечали расизм в игре[17][18]. =Примечания[править | править код]= #↑ DillyDylan. Hong Kong 97: The story of the Super Famicom’s most infamous game. Gaming Alexandria (6 ноября 2018). Дата обращения 1 июня 2019. #↑ Shamdasani, Pavan. Developer of world’s worst video game, Hong Kong 1997, ends silence to reveal its strange genesis and beg gamers to drop it, South China Morning Post (2 февраля 2018). #↑ 香港97 « シックスサマナ. web.archive.org (18 августа 2016). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Hong Kong 97: The story of the Super Famicom’s most infamous game – Gaming Alexandria. www.gamingalexandria.com. Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ ３ ＷＨＡＴ’Ｓ クーロン黒沢って誰やねん？. web.archive.org (11 сентября 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Luke Plunkett. Racism, Violence & Madness Make This Awful Hong Kong Game One to Remember (англ.) ' (неопр.)'?. Kotaku. Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ World’s worst video game, Hong Kong 1997, haunts its developer (англ.). South China Morning Post (20 January 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ World’s worst video game, Hong Kong 1997, haunts its developer (англ.). South China Morning Post (20 January 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Awful Game Has Enduring Legacy Despite Creator's Wishes (англ.). Kotaku Australia (16 September 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ no one gives a hoot about FAUX-ASS nonesense, yokai-chan: Bidding started last night on the.... web.archive.org (26 апреля 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ World’s worst video game, Hong Kong 1997, haunts its developer (англ.). South China Morning Post (20 January 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ World’s worst video game, Hong Kong 1997, haunts its developer (англ.). South China Morning Post (20 January 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Luke Plunkett. Racism, Violence & Madness Make This Awful Hong Kong Game One to Remember (англ.) ' (неопр.)'?. Kotaku. Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Awful Game Has Enduring Legacy Despite Creator's Wishes (англ.). Kotaku Australia (16 September 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Laid, raté et raciste : l’invraisemblable épopée du « pire jeu vidéo du monde » (9 февраля 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Por Diego Lima. Os 10 piores games da história que você precisa conhecer (порт.). IGN Brasil (22 июля 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Luke Plunkett. Racism, Violence & Madness Make This Awful Hong Kong Game One to Remember (англ.) ' (неопр.)'?. Kotaku. Дата обращения 28 июля 2019. #↑ Laid, raté et raciste : l’invraisemblable épopée du « pire jeu vidéo du monde » (9 февраля 2018). Дата обращения 28 июля 2019.